<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just a Knightmare (You're My Reality) by majimarkjin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139518">Just a Knightmare (You're My Reality)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/majimarkjin/pseuds/majimarkjin'>majimarkjin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hand and Glove [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, Superman - All Media Types, Zack Snyder's Justice League (2021)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bruce Wayne Has a Nightmare, Clark Kent Is a Supportive Partner, Comfort, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Knightmare Scene, just me adding superbat in zsjl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:40:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/majimarkjin/pseuds/majimarkjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You mind telling me what was earlier about?”</p><p>Bruce could hear the concern in Clark's voice, making him smile. <i> Clark could, but he would never. </i></p><p>“Just a nightmare.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hand and Glove [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just a Knightmare (You're My Reality)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!</p><p>Yes, I watched ZSJL. Yes, I am feral for Batfleck. Yes, I am obsessing over the lake house scene in the epilogue. Yes, I keep thinking about superbat. Yes, this is the product of it all.</p><p>It's disastrous. Just me projecting. I don't care. </p><p>This is ZSJL with a twist of superbat because I said so.</p><p>Happy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce did not get much sleep. About three hours after sleep overtook his body, he was already sitting up from his slumber with a small gasp escaping his lips.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>He swallowed hard as he gathered his bearings. He was on his bed at the lake house; he was safe; there was no threat nearby. But still, he could remember the danger as if it was suffocating him. It had him gripping the sheets tightly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Victor and Barry. They were there, but both were too young to look that old. Barry looked so much like the Barry he dreamt before he even met him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>There was also a female... warrior. Mera? Bruce wasn't sure what to think of her aside from obviously being an Atlantean and burning with vengeance. He would have to ask Arthur about her. </p>
  <p>
    <em>Wait. </em>
  </p>
  <p>Arthur... was dead? And where was Diana?</p>
  <p><em>Dead like you were supposed to be,</em> a voice in his head whispered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bruce's head throbbed. He didn't even want to think about teaming up with Deathstroke. Just how far gone were they to bring that mercenary in the mix? And the man hated him. Despised him. Why would they work together?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>But then he remembered the scene in front of him. The land was too dry; too hot. He could see smashed cars around them and the broken bridge they were on. There was fire everywhere. It felt like the nightmare he had a month ago, before Doomsday happened. What was that supposed to be? A vision? Some sort of premonition?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>There was the Joker too, taunting him. Talking about his loved ones as if he knew them. As if he met his parents. As if he knew his son. The fucking <em>bastard</em>. He would love to kill him once he found him. Deathstroke was asking the right question. Why did Bruce think bringing the damn clown with them was a good idea?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>But that wasn't even the worst. Bruce would take a thousand bastards like the Joker with him to what seemed to be a suicide mission than to come face to face with his greatest fear.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>He's found us</em>, Bruce remembered Victor saying. He could still hear the sonic boom. He could taste the dust on his tongue as it slowly settled after being disturbed by a great force. He could see the laser from Superman's eyes, ready to–</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“B?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A hand snaking around Bruce's hips took him out of his stupor. Turning his head, he came face to face with the man in his dream. No. Not a dream. Not a reality either or, at least, Bruce hoped so. That did not happen. It would not. It was just a nightmare. All of it was just some product of his exhaustion and vivid imagination.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“B?” Clark called out again, obviously worried at the silent staring from Bruce. “Is everything alright?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bruce let go of the sheet that he was tightly gripping and slowly raised his hand to touch Clark's cheek.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>How could this man ever go evil? Clark would never. He could, but he would never. Bruce knew that. He believed that. Bruce's faith on Clark was immeasurable.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Bruce, you're scaring me now.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Clark was scared of him? Bruce couldn't help but chuckle. Without any word coming from him, he leaned forward and captured Clark's lips with his own.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kissing Clark was always like basking in the first glow of sunlight in the morning. It brought him serenity—as if time stopped as soon as their lips touched; as if he was being protected from the harshness of the world; as if every problem in the universe disappeared; as if there were only the two of them. It was one of his favorite things to do in the world—kiss Clark. It didn't have to be long or deep. Any kind of kiss with Clark changed his mood drastically in the most positive and liberating way. He was sure Alfred was conspiring with Clark about it when he was being a stubborn jerk.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Clark's soft gasp again his lips brought him back to the present. With heavy-lidded eyes, Bruce watched Clark's expression as he peppered him with kisses on his jaw and cheeks and nose. The giggle he received made him hum; his heart was full.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“B! Stop distracting me. What's–” Clark's laughter was cut off. He slightly tilted his head and his eyebrows furrowed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bruce knew the man was using his heightened hearing. With one last kiss on the cheek, he pulled away a little and raised an eyebrow. “Emergency?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Someone's coming.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Without removing his eyes on Clark, he asked, “Hostile? How far?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No,” Clark said, eyes finally looking back at him. Realization seemed to dawn on him. “And less than a hundred kilometers away.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“How did you know they're coming here then?” Bruce asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Because I know him. And he's flying.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>That got Bruce up on his feet. “A friend of yours?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Something like that.” Clark stood beside him and smiled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Then we better welcome your friend, Kansas,” Bruce said, although before he could walk out of the room, Clark held onto his arm.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You mind telling me what was earlier about?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bruce could hear the concern in Clark's voice, making him smile. <em>Clark could, but he would never.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Just a nightmare.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Do you wanna talk about it?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bruce let himself be pulled into a hug. “It's nothing new. Trust me, there's no need to worry.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Clark sighed and thumbed Bruce's cheek lightly. “I trust you, but you know I'll always worry.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bruce couldn't help but kiss him again, cherishing the feeling of Clark's warm mouth. He could kiss him forever and never get tired of doing it. Unfortunately, he needed to breathe. <em>One more downside of being a human</em>, Bruce bitterly thought.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The flush on Clark's cheeks was always a delight though. Knowing he has an effect on Clark made him feel smug all the time and Clark turned redder every time he pointed it out.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Stop staring at me and get moving, B,” Clark chided, but there was a bright smile on his face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bruce's expression suddenly softened. He found himself speaking with raw honesty and from the deepest part of his soul, which Clark, at the very least, deserved from him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“My faith in you knows no bounds, Kal-El.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was the most honest thing Bruce had ever said, but instead of hiding, he wanted to savor Clark's reaction. He watched as the bright smile turned even brighter—if that was possible. Bruce was sure the twinkle in Clark's eyes could have rivalled the stars. Loving Clark was easy and he knew Clark knew that.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>But for Bruce to trust Clark... For Bruce to have his utmost faith in Clark and tell him about it while bearing his emotions on his face for Clark to see meant so much more than saying <em>'I love you'</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>This was the most naked Bruce had ever been in front of Clark, and he was wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants.</p>
  <p>God, he was fucked in the best way possible.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Clark intertwined their fingers together and said with full conviction, “And so is my faith in you, Bruce Wayne.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>This time, it was Clark who initiated the kiss. It was filled with so much passion, it had Bruce gasping as his toes curled.</p>
  <p>Only Clark could make him feel this way. Only Clark could take him apart and complete him at the same time. <em>Only Clark.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Bruce,” Clark mumbled through his kiss-swollen lips. “Thank you.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bruce admired his lover once again. Clark's face wasn't grievous. Instead, it was joyful. His heart wasn't filled with grief and hatred, but with love and light. He wasn't instilling fear because he was the paragon of hope.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>This wasn't the Clark of Bruce's nightmare, no.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>This was the Clark of Bruce's reality.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Clark was his redemption. Clark was his salvation. Clark was the light at the end of his dark tunnel. Clark was hope when despair was all he knew.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bruce could fall. He could drown. He could bleed. One thing for sure, this Clark would <em>always</em> be there to <em>save him</em>. And Bruce would never let him go.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>I would but I could never</em>, Bruce thought and his hands subconsciously tightened around Clark's.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No, Clark. Thank <em>you</em>.”</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please tell me your thoughts about ZSJL and this ficlet. Talk to me on <a href="https://twitter.com/bluestnightwing?s=09"> Twitter </a> and/or on <a href="http://bluestnightwing.tumblr.com"> Tumblr </a></p><p>You can leave your comments. It will be greatly appreciated.</p><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>